One Green, One Gold
by LoveMakesLiars
Summary: Clary and Jace's journey continues along with all your other favourite TMI characters. Laughter, sadness and romance will be shared, but will it all end in tears of despair or joy? Join me on a whirlwind ride as their path untangles to where we all want them to be around the time of TDA trilogy. M rated for all those 'Just-in-case-something-happens' moments.
1. Starting Something New

**_Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic and I'm really nervous. Any helpful comments are welcome, but please don't be too harsh on me. This will be and AU as not everything is necessarily going to match up, I'm not quite sure how I feel yet so any ideas of yours are also welcome! And I may not have got the characters spot on but then again only Cassie really can :D This is just the first chapter as a sort of taster so I can see how it goes down and the rest will be up soon fingers cross, but i'm currently in my last year of compulsory school so everything is a bit up in the air ( sorry about that). So, onward with the story we go! P.s. Sorry for all my drabbling on in this AN. Also thank you for the unofficial beta-ing that one of my best friends sis on this chapter, you helped so much you absolute star, NekoMushi! Go check her out, it's old stuff but a good read! :)_**

* * *

Chapter one

All I could think to say was "Yes" as he knelt there on one knee, holding a black box with a satin lining inside – the box held a delicate mundane ring a simple diamond frosting to finish the thin silver band.

"Yes," I whisper again. I can feel my eyes brimming with salted tears and for what felt like a long time in my life-after all the destruction and misery of the past few years- they showed my extreme happiness. Jace let out a low steady breath and took the ring from the box in his right hand. He let the box fall to the floor and it landed with a soft thud on the floor of the greenhouse. He gently took my left hand within his and placed the ring on my finger with his right hand. The ring fit with ease- I'll have to talk about that with him later, I reckon he's been measuring my finger whilst I've been asleep, otherwise it's a pretty damn good guess…

He swoops me up easily in his large muscular arms and spins me around whilst I giggle. He buries his head in my neck at the same time I nuzzle my head into his shoulder.

"I love you, Clarissa Fairchild," he whispers gently. "Or should I say, Clarissa Herondale," he says as he draws his head back to look at me and his face is smug with a wide grin. I whack his arm and begin to laugh, which only makes his smile wider. I really must be the luckiest girl in the world.

"I love you too, Jace," I tell him through my giggles.

"We should probably get back downstairs. Everyone is going to wonder where we are, and you know what Izzy gets like, allergies or no allergies towards this room. She has never understood our private space. Remember the incident in the training room?" I ask Jace as I begin to pull away towards the stairs taking his hand.

"How could I not remember?" He tells me pulling me back to him. "You were being sexy as hell and she interrupted us." He whispers into my ear. I can feel my cheeks getting hot as the blood rushes from his comment and I let out a nervous laugh. I pull back and look at him.

"I was actually serious though… about going back downstairs." He looks down at the watch on his left wrist and his eyes begin to beam.

"What?" I ask in confusion. "wha-,"but he silences me by putting his index finger on my lips to hush me and when he looks into my eyes he only smiles at my confusion. He gently takes my shoulders and slowly turns me around. I suddenly realise what he is doing.

"Three… Two… One," he lightly whispers into my ear. I let out a soft breath, the sight of the Midnight flower never cease to amaze me.

"I had forgotten how beautiful it was," I let out in a small exhaled gasp.

"I've never forgotten. And I've always thought you were the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. There's no comparison between you and the flower," Jace says in a loving tone, though I can hear something strange in it. Is that, humour? I must be wrong, but as I turn around to face him, he is chuckling slightly.

"Close your eyes," he tells me with a recomposed face and a note of seriousness, although his golden eyes still shine with amusement. I do as I'm told and I let my eyes simply flutter shut.

"Now hold out your hand," He commands me.

"Jace, I-," but shortly after I have started my protest, I can feel his lips silencing mine and as they part I feel myself let go of a slight, sharp gasp.

"Is that it?" I start, "Because you know that you can do that to me anytime, you don't have to get me to close my eyes."

He lets out a low throaty chuckle.

"I know that I don't have to make you close your eyes. Clary, I'm not trying to steal kisses from you." He takes my right hand- that is still being held out- tenderly in his and places a smooth, cold object in the palm of my hand. His hand is still holding mine, supporting it up as if he is afraid to let go.

"You can open your eyes now, Clary." My eyelids flutter open and my eyes find themselves flashing straight down to my hand. My fingers curl upwards as my smile spreads across my face. He still hasn't let go with his hand which cups mine. Inside the palm of my hand, is a stunningly green apple and a sparkling gold firework candle has been place into the apple where the stork should be. I feel my eyes watering again as I bring them up to me Jace's perfect tawny eyes. With his free hand he cups my face and I tilt my head down to meet his palm.

"Thank you, Jace. You know you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me. We both know this isn't the Shadowhunter way." His thumb makes small delicate circles on my cheekbone and he takes a quick breath before replying.

"I know, but you were brought up in the mundane world and I know that although you don't let on much about it, that this is really important to you. This isn't just about me. It's about both of us and I will do anything to make you happy." He looks away briefly, over my head. When he looks back into my face his eyes are shining. He still hasn't stopped putting light butterfly circles onto my cheek bones. He bites his lip and suddenly he looks nervous.

"Clary-," he begins and then breaks off. "Clary, I-I've been thinking about this for a while and I was wondering-I- well – I was wondering if for the wedding, you would want to mix the Shadowhunting and mundane traditions together. I thought about it and came to the conclusion that it would only make our day more special and show how much we truly mean to each other."

He says the words with such benevolence and sincerity that I can't believe that his honey eyes give away how nervous he still is even after telling me such a wonderful proposal. I look down at the apple in my hand and blow out the candle. I think I'll have some fun with this, how could he be stupid enough to ever consider that the answer could be no?

So I look up into his big worry filled eyes and open my mouth as if to say something, but instead I pull the apple up to my lips- just in time, as they have twisted into a wicked grin- and take a bite. The apple crunches loudly and tastes cool and green just as I remember from the first apple Jace ever gave me at the birthday picnic, which seems so long ago. As I chew the apple I scan my eyes around the greenhouse, anything to distract me from his beautiful face- it's priceless!

I slowly let my eyes find their way back to his after I've dramatically swallowed the apple. His bewildered expression forces me to use all my strength not to laugh and to compose a serious face.

"No!" I tell him in the most over- the- top, shocked voice I can muster. "I think it's a terrible idea and you should never speak of it again."

I let my eyes bulge as I say dramatically "Oh, my! I can just imagine the gossip now! Think of what the Warlock Times would say, I can only imagine! And thin-," Jace has finally re-animated his face and cuts me off through my 'hysteria' by looking me deep in the eyes.

He says, "Alright Fray that's enough," and he rolls his eyes. I can see he's trying his hardest no to give in to me and laugh. A few seconds later we each make a quick glance at the other and burst out laughing. I throw the apple behind my back and pull the front of his shirt towards me, making him stumble into me. I wrap my arms around his neck and my arms pull him tractably to my face. Once we're within inches of each other my lips find his and, at first, are as light as feathers touching mine until slowly the pressure builds and we are locked in a passionate embrace. I find myself not wanting to ever let go and to stay in this position for as long as humanly possible.

Sadly we never found out if we could break a world record as we hear a loud voice calling our names- it's Isabelle. I pull my face back, but Jace's hand still cups my cheek.

"We should probably-," Jace's lips come crashing back down to mine and I moan as he mumbles "uh, uh." into my lips.

I can her Isabelle again, but this time I don't seem to care as she shouts, "Alright you two, I didn't want to have to do this. You know I have allergies, but you give me no choice. I'm coming up in fifteen seconds and if you're both not ready, I'll drag you both downstairs by the ears!"

I pull myself closer to Jace as he whispers a groan onto my lips; "She's bluffing."

As he bends further down his fringe tickles me and I giggle against his soft lips. This only makes him grab my hips tighter and pulls me closer as we hear Isabelle's ascend on the stairs. Clearly not far from where we stand tangled together. I don't see her but I hear that Isabelle has reached us.

Jace groans against my moving lips "Oh, shit." I think I can also make out that he's telling Isabelle to piss off, but it all gets mumbled into the kiss.

It turns out Isabelle wasn't bluffing.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you didn't tell me what you didn't like. Pm's are welcome :)_

_THANK YOU FOR READING! Love always and forever, LoveMakesLiars xxx_


	2. Dinner Disaster

_**Okay so this is chapter 2. It is up far later than initially intended, but in all fairness I had two big English exams last week and I've been prepping for a very important science ISA which basically will now determine if I fail or pass science as I have to re-sit last year- lucky me! But enough about my terribly boring life, enjoy and don't feel free to leave a comments on your feelings for this story. Hopefully the next update will be done sooner.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I'll tell you this for nothing, Isabelle can be elegantly vicious when she wants to be. Never in my life have a seen a girl, of Izzy's age carry herself so well whilst wearing those ridiculously high 7 inch heels in the house and dragging two loved up buffoons- Jace and myself- down the stairs and through the house.

Suddenly her voice was ringing in my ears of her past words from the Seelie Court, "Never less than 7 inches." I will never forget the face that bastard Merlion made at her comment and thinking back now suppress a smirk. That prick deserved all he got and more!

We finally reached the large dining room in the Lightwoods house that I have grown so accustomed to over the past few years. Isabelle slams me into a chair and as Jace tries to sit in the seat next to me, she grabs him tighter.

"No you don't!" She made a disgusted tutting noise in the back of her throat and dropped him down on the opposite side of the table. We give each other sheepish grins, when we look up to find each other both rubbing our bright scarlet ears which make us wince in pain. Isabelle makes a show of rubbing her hands together looking smug at her table arrangements. She has put out place cards- Alec next to me and Magnus next to Jace. Jace being well, Jace, upon seeing that the glittery warlock had been placed next to him, began rolling his eyes and opened his mouth to protest. Isabelle held out her arm, palm facing out towards his face.

"Save it, Jace. I don't want to hear it. I have had enough of your crap today and I don't want anymore. I know what I'm doing and that's why I have placed you where I have. I don't want dinner to turn into tonsil tennis. It's bad enough we're eating at such a ridiculous time, but Shadowhunting is a full time occupation. I just want this to go well. I'm tried enough and the sooner this is over with the sooner we can go to bed. So that means. No. Sitting. By. Clary." She enunciated every word and could see the glisten of anger in Jace's eyes it was plain to anyone not just me. "And before you get

pissed you know I'm talking about Alec and Magnus too. So spare yourself a slap and just sit and wait patiently, like the good little Shadowhunter you are. You don't want me to get little Emma and Jules to whoop your ass, do you?" She glared at Jace- eyes boring into him, daring him to make a move or speak in protest. It was at times like these that Izzy genuinely scare me and I usually keep quiet wanting to avoid her wrath.

"I thought as much," she muttered as she began to leave and then started saying something to do with how "Emma could whoop his ass without even needing any help from Julian". I started snickering and Jace gave me a puzzled look which I just shook off and smiled at him instead.

As soon as he was sure Izzy was as far down her hall as possible, he jumped out of his seat and switched Alec's place card with his and went and sat next to me. I didn't blame that he wanted to make sure Izzy was out of ear shot. It only would have ended with one of them in the infirmary anyway.

Clary had grown to realise over the years that that was how the Lightwood family showed their love for each other, violence- good natured of course. It was such a Shadowhunter trait for them all to have and since the passing of their little brother Max- the child who had barely live and who had everything taken from him at such a young age, too young. Angel rest his soul- the older three had tried to bond more in fear of losing one another. It was sweet really and I suddenly felt a pang of longing for a brother or sister, a real one, nothing like Seba- Jonathan.

Jace lifted my face in his callus hands and asked in a small voice, "What's wrong Clary? Do you regret the engagement?" His eyebrows furrowed and his face became pained. I love how he only lets me in, how somehow all his expressions seem to belong to me and only me.

I smiled widely up at him, a true, real smile, "No," I whispered back matching his tone. "Never ever think that." I told him more sternly. He nodded and I pulled him closer into me until his soft velvet lips met mine.

We only broke apart after hearing a loud clearing of someone's throat. It was a low deep sound to my surprise, but at least Jace and I wouldn't get our asses kicked by Alec or Magnus. Thank the Angel they got hear first, now Isabelle had a slim chance of getting us to swap seats back. Especially, if Robert and Mayrse got her before her as well, then she definitely couldn't swap us. I let a smirk play on my features, but unluckily for me, Magnus caught it- as he sat down- and interpreted wrong.

"Clary, I never had you pegged as such a dirty bitch…" Magnus trailed off suggestively, leaving my cheeks a beet red colour. My eyes were wide as I dipped my head in embarrassment. I barely recovered.

"I beg your pardon?" Jace spat with venom, "What did you just call my-," he stopped and faced me. I shook my head at him; I didn't want them to know yet. "My darling Clary?" I shot him a look, they said to him, _nice save_. He winked back at me in return and I flushed a light pink. Even after being with him as long as I have, I still can't shake the butterflies he gives me.

"As I recall," Magnus began, "I called 'your darling Clary' a 'dirty bitch'. Yes that was right, wasn't it Alec?" The warlock smirked at his boyfriend, waiting for back up.

"Don't get me involved," Alec replied, raising his hands to defend himself. Jace slammed his hands onto the white clothed table and I tugged his sleeve to make him sit down again. Eventually after glaring at Magnus- for what seemed like a long time- he sat, pulling me closed and snuggly into my neck gently nibbling my ear. To this my whole body tensed as I tried to stay quiet and give nothing away. This only seemed to further amuse him as he pecked my check but instead of continuing the 'touchy feely' thing he simply just held me close. It was for the best though as just then Robert and Mayrse walked in.

They sat in their usual seats as they greeted us; we each in turn either nodded our heads or spoke a soft 'Good evening' to them. I tugged Jace's sleeve as I felt slight bile rise in my throat. As he turned he saw the 'deer in headlights' look that was plastered all over my face. Seeing as I had considerably paled he excused us and lead me cautiously into the corridor, just out of earshot. He began caressing my check with his hand planting light circles with his thumb to reassure me.

"What's wrong? You haven't been the same since I gave you that damn ring. Maybe now wasn't the right time…" He trailed off with a thoughtful expression on his face. I have no idea where it came from, but despite my wave of sickness I swung my right hand and it planted with a satisfying smack against his left cheek. He immediately began rubbing his face, jaw open with an incredulous look staring down at me.

"Damn, you really know how to slap, Clary. I think I taught you too well. I still find it weirdly sexy though and I'm not quite sure why, because I think it's just been made clear that you can easily damage me now and I'm stuck with you." His face was bright considering the circumstances and he was smirking. I rolled my eyes, typical Jace behaviour!

"Seriously though, Clary, why did you slap me? It actually really hurt…" he continued to rub his cheek and then as a nervous habit the back of his neck.

"I slapped you because of what you said! You're so stupid this isn't to do with marrying you," I hissed at him trying to keep my voice low, "Well it is, but not in the way you think." I huffed out in annoyance.

"Then what is it? I don't understand. I'm confused Clary," that much was clear from the puzzled expression he was giving me.

"I don't know how I feel about telling everyone yet, and mum and Luke will be arriving any minute and you know that she's never exactly been fond of us. And because we're now asking for a blessing and not you pre-asking for my hand, I feel like I've betrayed her. I want to get married to you I do and I have no doubt about it. I just feel sick at the thought of telling them." I looked up into his golden eyes which melted me like honey. How did I get this lucky?

"Well," he gave me a measured tone, though I could see he looked slightly pained to even suggest his next idea, "You could take the ring off, I'll keep it in my pocket if you'd like?"

I stared up at him biting my lip, "Do I have to hit you again? You make me mad Jace, now it's on I'm not taking it off; it's a sign of our commitment before legal commitment," this earned me an amused smile.

"And although sometimes it feels a bit heavy- especially when I look at it too long- and yeah, it is going to take some getting used to, but I love it and I love you and I'm never going back on that." I met his eyes and pulled him down to me by the collar of his crisp shirt. We shared a light butterfly kiss- one sugary sweet compared to the usual heated make out sessions we had, now that we could.

He pulled back grinning, but held me close, "So what do you propose we do?" He gently squeezed me closer to him.

"I guess," I let out a frustrated sigh, "I guess I have to just man up for once, grab the bull by the horns and take a dive." Jace snickered beside me, I stared up in confusion.

"You have no idea how sexual and how filled with innuendoes that was. So number one, please don't actually become a man. Number two you can grab my horn any time," he looked down and gave me the dirtiest, most sexual wink he has ever given me in my life. I return a look to him, I felt myself bite my lip. This only made him smirk and bend down to my ear and whisper seductively, "You have no idea how hard it is when you look at me like that, to not just drag you to my room and give you the roughest sex I've ever given you. Clary, my patience against that look is wearing thin and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to tolerate it without doing something about it." He gently nipped my ear and leaned casually back as if nothing had happened.

"And three," I whispered so low it was barely audible. His words had really sunk in making me blush as usual, but unlike how I would normally brush his comments off this one stuck and I found myself longing for more alone time between us. His next words snapped me out of my revive.

"And three, is there something you want to tell me before we get married, because I don't mind being your beard, but I still want regular sex," he winked and after a second of my eyes growing wide I whacked him hard, just the pure cheek of him saying such a thing.

"Ouch, Clary! You know I'm only joking," He tilted my head to his, touching our lips- to show me how playful he was being and as I pulled away I gently tugged his bottom lip between my teeth, just to make a point and drive him up the wall at the same time.

His face became playfully pouty and he bent down again to my ear and whispered low, "That's not playing fair Clary, do you have any idea how hard it's going to be for me to not maul you at the dinner table now," he knitted his eyebrows together as he pulled away, mocking an annoyed huff.

I raised both brows, cursing mentally not being able to raise one, to make my point more seductive, "Well, you really should have thought about that before you made up nasty stories," I poked my tongue out at him. "Come on," I pulled lightly at his arm, "Let's go back and get this over with," I was serious now, my teasing tone taken over by my irrational worry. Jace read me like a book and gave my hand a gentle reassuring squeeze, as I led him back to the dining room.

"Are you alright Clary dear?" It was Mayrse who spoke first, her concerned eyes boring into mine as we took our seats with everyone once again. Still no sign of bloody Izzy- her concoction, sorry 'dinner' as she called it must be more deadly than normal. I still don't know why Mayrse and Robert let her in the kitchen; she should be filed as a health hazard!

"Yes, I'm fine now thank you, Mayrse. I just needed some air, that's why Jace took me out into the corridor. I felt a bit light headed and could feel a headache coming on. But I feel much better now." I gave Mayrse a polite smile. Then gradually let my eyes wonder to Jace who is now holding my left hand and rubbing his thumb back and forth in reassurance.

I could hear a mumble coming from across the table, "I bet you are…" It was Magnus; I inwardly cringe from his statement hoping the Lightwood parents hadn't heard him and kick him hard under the table. "My God, Clarissa," Magnus booms in a shocked voice, I cringe further into my seat. "Never once in my life have I taken you for such a violent person. Not even when you were toddling around my apartment chewing my phone book!" He places his hand on his heart in mock horror as I feel my face gradually heating. "And I'll have you know, that phone book never got replaced! And I'm sure it's still lying around. You owe me a new one and this is how you treat me? I can't believe you, Clarissa! I thought we were friends!" I look up to meet his gaze; his eyes are glistening with mischief. He clearly wants to embarrass me and get me into trouble. I let my eyes wonder the room everyone is in shock at his outburst but I can see Alec is trying not to laugh- so much for him being my favourite Lightwood. His break-up with Magnus was brutal on him and now we're stuck with another piece of sass. Not that I don't love it, I do. His whole pie retaliation was a work of genius and still has me cracking up, but I could do with supporting Alec right now.

"Magnus, what are you even talking about?" Jace stares at the sparkly haired warlock, clearly coming up blank at what has just happened. I feel Jace's eyes on my but I dare not look. Maybe if I just stare off into the room everyone will drop it? Who am I kidding? Of course they won't.

"Your 'Darling Clary' just kicked me under the table. I'm going to have a bruise! You should know, that girl-" I decide to cut Magnus off through my annoyance.

"I'm not a girl," I grumble with a huff. "I'm twenty, I class as a lady or a woman."

"Age is just a number, young Clarissa." Magnus continues unfazed by my interruption. "You act like a child at best. I'm telling you Jace, she's more brutal than ducks!" I see Jace wince out of the corner of my eye, but he just holds my hand tighter. He's about to make a retorting comment, but the next thing you know.

"ENOUGH!" Isabelle stand in the doorway with an apron on and in her oven –gloved covered hands she's holding a large ceramic baking pot. "I'm gone merely 15 minutes and you're already at each other's throats."

"It was more like twenty by my counting," Jace says letting out a smirk. Definitely the wrong time to have said something. Why can't he just keep quite?

Isabelle slams the pot down onto the middle of the table and turns full wrath on Jace. "YOU!" she half shrieks into his face, "I thought I already told you to sit by Magnus!" I felt my eyes growing wide as I turned my gaze away- I want nothing to do with this. _Stay calm, Fray. Just stay calm._

"Isabelle. Just calm down. It's all going to be fine." Clearly Robert doesn't understand that now is not the right time to be testing the waters and making comments about Izzy's emotions.

But before Izzy can full snap, Mayrse chimes in. "What's for dinner, honey? It smells amazing!"

Iz sends daggers to her farther but has visibly cooled down, she lifts the lid for us to see and then waltzes back to the kitchen- presumably to put the oven gloves back and get a ladle. All six of us slowly lean over the table to look at the dreaded substance that lurks in the pot. Much to our anticipation we are not disappointed by the contents. It's something that I can only describe as being a dark muddy green in colour and much to everyone's horror it's slightly bubbling with massive lumps sticking out in random placements. The disgust is plain on everyone's faces as we lean back in our chairs. We all thinking the same thing, _there is no way in hell I am eating whatever in the world that crap is…_

When Izzy walks back into the room, black ladle in hand, I decide to take a different approach from the others. "Izzy? I was just wonder… um.. well, what exactly is it that we are, er… having for dinner?" I give her a small smile trying not to show my distaste to the bubbling pot.

"Oh," Izzy perks up, "It's a beef stew, I thought that after the training you and Jace did today and the call out Alec and I took. Not to mention the meetings mum and dad sat through, that it would energise everyone back up to top form." I could tell she was oblivious as she still had a shiny smile plastered on her face.

"How thoughtful," Jace mumbled with a grimace, I squeezed is hand hard waiting for him to look at me than shot him a scrunched face it disapproval. He almost laughed, almost- I dared him to try and see how far he would get with my eyes, dead and serious.

"Yes, very thoughtful," I repeated Jace's words with a kinder tone. I did feel slightly guilty though as whilst everyone had been out earlier that night, Jace and I had taken the opportunity to have a movie marathon, cuddled up in his bed. "But if I'm being honest Izzy. I kind of had in mind something lighter for tonight. As I'm pretty tired, I don't really think I could handle such a hearty meal right now," I mock a yawn, hopping I can save the evening.

"Yeah," I hear the others chime in. "We're all pretty tired," Mayrse tries to use a reasoning tone. I can see Izzy getting all pouty; oh by the Angel- what would it take? _Think fast Fray, this all hangs on you._

"Well, Izzy it doesn't have to go to waste. I'm sure it will keep," I smile at her but I can feel the disbelieving looks on me from the others_. Oh God, they think I'm being a traitor_. I carry on anyway, "But right now, why don't we go down to Taki's? I could ring Simon if you want?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please, please, please._

And there it is, I've got her, she cracks a wide pristine smile. "Alright, you're on. But it will have to be eaten at some point!"

"Of course. We can have it tomorrow, for lunch maybe," I can't be bothered finding a good excuse now, "Or maybe I could take it home for Mum and Luke?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll put it into a container and you can take it home later, or tomorrow if you're staying over." She gives a sly wink to Jace and he smirks. _What in the Angel's name is going on?_ "Are you sure about ringing Simon though? You know he's not a vampire any more, it has been nearly four years, or have you forgotten?"

"Why would I have forgotten, Izzy? He's still my best friend and you know he's nearly fully recovered. And anyway, it's not like he followed normal vampire sleeping patterns and we all know he's probably up watching 'Death Note' or 'Black Butler'."

"Okay, fair enough you make a good point Clary," she grins widely at me. "Come on then, let's go. Clary we'll wait outside for you whilst you ring Simon." I nod my head in agreement as everyone but Jace and I exit the room.

"You're an absolute bloody genius!" he praises as he makes his attack on me. He pulls me out of my seat and into his warm embrace. He lowers his head to mine, cheek to cheek and whispers into my ear, "And you're all mine, forever."

* * *

Please review it would be very helpful! Thank you for reading, see you soon!

Love always and forever,

LoveMakesLiars


	3. Barbie Gets Better Treatment

_**Okay, so I've been absent awhile. Up most apologises for that. But I'm back after sorting out my Office 365 subscription and I can now write using my laptop again. Woo hoo! So this is chapter 3, it was originally longer, but I liked what is now must of chapter 4 being separate from this. Also this is probably the last we hear of Clary's perspective for awhile, so for a few chapters- starting chapter 4- it will be in third person. Enjoy, please leave messages and favourite and follow if you like the story, it would honestly mean the world to me!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Once we'd arrived back from Taki's- Jace and I's hands still intertwined- we headed to his bedroom. I still wasn't ready to tell mum and Luke about the engagement, but I was thankful that she had eased up over the past months- allowing me to finally stay at the Institute. Even though she still didn't like the idea of us staying in his room together, she was slowly getting used to me being home less and less – we had been inseparable since the war and nothing she said would stop that. I'm pretty sure that's the only reason she allowed us to get away with it, somehow, she knew she couldn't win.

As we were about to turn through the corridor from arriving out of the lift- with the rest of the Lightwood family and Magnus circling Alec in a warm embrace- I felt a long slim hand painfully resting on my shoulder, it was Isabelle. She turned me to face her with a dirty smirk on her face and dragged me out of Jace's comforting hold. I began my shocked retaliation to her assault on me by kicking my legs. I looked up to see Jace struggling to detach Isabelle from me, with his eyebrows knit together in concern and a grimace pulling on his lips in is frustration.

"Jace Wayland, Herondale, Lightwood!" It was clear to see that his expression was pained at his sister's choice of words. As I shook my head frantically my eyes landed over to the lift, where the rest of the family stood in shock- only Magnus was slightly chuckling, until Alec whacked his arm hard. There was the Alec I loved; I could have smiled if I wasn't under attack.

"Take your damn hands off me before I insult your fiancée any more than I already have! I hope you realise that I'm doing this for you, you bloody idiot!" She screeched in a vulture like fashion as I winced away in pain, trying to regain balance.

"How could you possibly be doing this for me?" He shot back with venom in his tone. "How is death gripping Clary beneficial for me?" He gave her an incredulous glare and let go of her. I only presume he did so to try barging with her to get me back into his arms.

"Well how else was I going to get her to come to my room with me?" I only saw her out of the corner of my eye, but I swear by the Angel I saw her eyebrow quirk suggestively at him. She stood me up against the wall and walked over to him, looking pleased with herself. When she finally reached over to him and pulled him closer, I could feel my eyes bulge as I watched in astonishment. She lifted her perfectly manicured- and unchipped- hand to his ear and began whispering something too low for anyone but them to hear. As she continued to tell him Angel knows what, his eyes began to raise and his eyebrow pulled up. The next thing I knew he was smirking and raking his eyes up and down me. I began to feel uncomfortable and I could feel my temper rising.

"Is anyone going to fill me in on what's so funny?" I demanded. I could feel myself seething. Jace only snorted at this and Isabelle pulled away. I felt utterly insulted by him and felt highly pissed off at the little secret they were keeping from me.

"It's obvious that you two were talking about me, my may as well spit it out," I spat at them. My hands found their way to my hips and I was giving them both death glares through my deep green eyes. I let my head shake back and forth in disgust at them as Izzy made her way back over to where she left me.

Jace looked me in the eyes again and let out a low seductive chuckle, as if only to himself. "Clary, do you know how sexy you look when you're angry?" I let out a sharp gasp of shock. I cannot believe he just said that, and in front of his parents too? Now not only was I pissed off, I was completely embarrassed too.

Mayrse and Robert looked a bit wide eyed and turn to each other with a knowing look, as they did so they both nodded their heads. "Well we're off to bed," Robert said through a tight jaw, clearly not feeling right from hearing what had come out of Jace's mouth.

"Yes, goodnight everyone. Sleep well, we'll see you in the mourning for breakfast if you're up." She gave a sheepish grin and added, "I don't think we'll be interrupting anyone any time soon," and with that she tightened her grip on Robert and they headed off to bed, scurrying along as quickly as possible.

Alec cleared his throat, "Well I guess we'll be off too, Magnus?" he looked to his boyfriend expectantly, clearly not enjoying the awkward atmosphere just like me.

"Hold on Alexander," he began stepping towards Izzy.

"Magnus, we've been through this. It's Alec!" He corrected in a huff and crossed his arms waiting for his boyfriends return.

"Izzy spill the beans, I want to know everything," He began moving his fingers with an annoy amount of speed and as he did so Jace lazily detached himself from the wall and began walking over to me. I turned to face the other way trying my best to scrunch my face into one of betrayal and upset. Obviously I was pissed off with him, but I could never be this annoyed with him, I just wanted to get even and hurt him back a bit so he would tell me what Isabelle had said. It would have worked too as he came closer, reaching his hand up to my face, but Isabelle bat his hand away and made a tutting noise.

"Ah, ah, ah you," she pointed a long finger, with a perfectly scarlet red nail painted at the end in his face, "Bed, now!" she commanded to him, now pointing her finger down the hall. He sighed and walked off down to his room. I began to move too, but she gently pushed me until I fell- my bum bumping the ground as I exhaled a sound of annoyance.

She then took Magnus to the other side of the corridor and as she repeated her previous whisper his eyebrows raised and they suddenly both began laughing. Alec looked slightly irritated but he soon got over it as Magnus pulled an arm around his waist. Magnus turned and look at Isabelle and myself.

"Night!" He wiggled his fingers at us as he exclaimed loudly. As he passed he turned and winked at me, letting out a chuckle. And with that he pulled Alec closer and they walked off. The further away they got, the louder they seemed to be laughing.

"I'm sorry it had to be like that Clary," Isabelle chirped at me as I stared up at her in disgust as she helped me to my feet.

"No, you're not!" I shot back and she smiled. I furrowed my brows incredulously, was she for real right now? Of course she was. She was Isabelle Lightwood. I let out a sigh.

"Well no, I'm not," She agreed with the same light tone, "but if you'd just come with me, then all that fuss wouldn't have happened." She added simply as if it were the most obvious thing and began to drag me down to her room. This time, I didn't protest against her touch, only slumped along with her in defeat.

"NO, NO WAY IN HELL ISABELLE!" I was shouting so loudly, that if there were neighbours they would have all been complaining. I finally found out what Isabelle had been whispering to the others, and no doubt they would be laughing in their rooms hearing my reaction. Thinking about it only made me flush and feel angrier.

"By the Angel, Clary! Would you keep your voice down?" I flopped on the bed and told her where to stick it. She didn't seem to care and sat at the edge of the bed next to me. "Look Clary," she began using that unnaturally calm voice again with me, "don't you want to make Jace happy?"

"Of course I do Isabelle, don't be so stupid," I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "I just don't see why I can't do it some other way…" I trailed off, my voice quieter than before.

"Because Clary," she began, leaning over me, her dark eyes boring into me, "you have to be willing to do things for him. If you asked him, he would do anything for you. You also have to realise that there are things that, although he doesn't tell you, he definitely wants and you have to initiate it. He doesn't want to push you, so you have to take control. And doing this will show77 how committed you are to him and I can grantee you'll like it. Plus it gives you a chance to take over for once and have the extreme pleasure of watching him gawk at you and not being able to do a damn thing about it." She concluded, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, bloody fine. I'll do it." Not to my surprises Izzy began clapping her hands and waving them about the air whilst squealing like a child at Christmas. She handed me the small, pink Victoria's secret bag and ushered me into her bathroom.

It was utterly horrific to see the content. A black lacy push up bra and matching panties set, although looking on further inspection, I realise that it was a thong. And to go with these abominations that came under the 'clothing' category a black teddy to go on top. It was more delicate than I had first thought; Isabelle had been kind in her choice. It was like a dress, no, a big tee shirt as it fell just below my bum. It had a black trim of features, like a bower and the fabric of the breasts were thankfully darker against the other, more see-threw fabric. After 10 minutes I came out feeling extremely exposed.

"Holy shit, Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed, "Jace is not going to be disappointed, I can tell you that now…"

"Okay, Izzy, would you mind shutting up now please?" I felt a blush such a dark red that I could feel the blood frantically pumping through my veins from my embarrassment.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me fix you some make-up and then we'll cover you with my white robe and send you off." She agreed and informed me with a wink. I saw her eyes glinting at the thought of dolling me up. This was my worst nightmare come true and there was no escape.

* * *

_**So that's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it and are excited for chapter 4. Your thoughts on this chapter would be great because in all honesty this and chapter 4 are the ones I'm most nervous about.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Love always and forever~ LoveMakesLiars**_


	4. Deal

**_*_****_WARNING:_****_ Lemonade present in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. I will not be criticised for your dislikes, I rated M for a reason.* Hey guys, I decided to do a double-day-update (first of hopefully not many- nah only joking, we'll see how it goes). So basically this has been ready for a while as it was originally all chapter 3, but because of a tense change I thought it deserved to be its own chapter. So anyway this is a direct continuation of chapter 3. Enjoy and as usual comments are always welcome!_**

* * *

After twenty minutes Isabelle had miraculously done Clary's hair and make-up. She'd given Clary a light smoky eyed look really bringing out the green emerald of the other girls eyes. She had stuck to the letter of only making one of Clary's features bold, meaning that on the little red-heads lips was a pale non-sticky lip gloss to ensure Clary's hair didn't get stuck to her lips. Izzy had only pinned back the longer parts of the red's hair and let the rest fall lose adding a more all-round natural look to Clary making her feel more comfortable in her attire.

She stared into the mirror and couldn't help but think she looked very pretty and far too innocent to be off doing what she was about to do, but the way Izzy had fix Clary up still left the fieriness there. It made her look slightly wilder and cat-like. Two very different ends of the spectrum, which, somehow fit perfectly together- much to Clary's surprise. She also now felt that she looked her age instead of how she usually thought she looked in the mirror. The dark haired girl was clearly pleased with her work and walked over to her walk-in wardrobe. Within seconds she was back handing the other girl a fluffy white dressing gown to cover over her lacy lingerie.

"Ready?" she smiled down at the clear nervous red head sitting at her vanity table. Clary bit her lip and looked down at the dressing gown folded in her lap.

She looked up and met the other girl's dark eyes through the mirror, "Ready." And she finally was, at least that's what she told herself. She stood up and let the soft white fabric engulf her, pulled her trapped hair out of the collar, and then tie a bow at the front of the clearly-too-big dressing gown Izzy had lent her.

"Good luck!" Izzy squealed as she pushed Clary out the door. But, before Clary could make her way down the hall. "Oh, and Clary?" Izzy began and Clary turned to face the taller girl, a question on her own face. "Try not to be too loud, I need my beauty sleep." Clary nodded in embarrassment and that was it, Izzy closed her bedroom door in Clary's face.

"Oh by the Angel," Clary groaned covering her face with her hands, "Okay, shake it off Fray. It's fine. It's not like you haven't done this before. I mean not with all the lacy shit, but it's still the same concept. Right?" she took a deep breath, "What am I even saying, of course it is!"

"I can hear you Clary. Now go away!" Isabelle shouted to her best friend from her room. Clary scurried off, cheeks deep red again, not wanting to say anything else stupid. She continued to walk down the corridor letting her lose herself in the paintings on the wall- anything to help her heavy breathing. And, finally she came to a stop outside a very familiar dark wooden door- Jace's room. Before she could talk herself out of it she grabbed the door handle and burst through the thresh hold. But Jace was nowhere to be seen, the door came to a gentle click behind her and she stood frozen wondering where he could be.

Until the bathroom door swung gently open and she heard the flick of the bathroom light. And out from behind the door appeared her beautiful fiancée, very wide eyed and clearly shocked. He cleared his throat, "Clary, I didn't hear you come in," he gently closed the door and made his way over to the bed, clearly expecting her to follow. She didn't, she had decide it was best to stay put first. "You look beautiful as ever, might I add. When Izzy said she was going to give to a make-over I was worried she'd cake you in all that foundation crap, but I'm glad she just did your eyes and is that… lip gloss too?" he began squinting to get a better look.

"Yeah," Clary replied, still hesitating by the door, fidgeting her fingers and looking down at the carpet. Jace looked over to her, sudden concern lacing his expressing as he sat on the bed still waiting for his red-headed beauty to arrive at his side.

"Clary, aren't you going to come to bed? You look tired and Izzy must have given you an awful torturing from all the shouting I heard on your behalf." She still wouldn't look at him and he felt his eyebrows pinch together from not being able to see her expression.

"What did Isabelle whisper to you earlier?" Her voice was barely audible and she looked up across the room to him with wide worried eyes.

"Is this what this is about?" she nodded her head slightly, clearly any confidence she'd had going into the room had vanished. "She just said that she was going to give you a make- over and then send you back to me." He held her gaze and could see he was visibly making her squirm with unease, though why? He did not know, this displeased him and he found himself frowning.

"So why did you look me up and down like you would have had your way with me right then and there?" She was obviously confused, that much was clear, but the phrasing of her words got to him and he found himself nervously chuckling.

"Well, that was what I was going to tell you earlier in the hall. As much as I do like looking at you like that, and I do, don't get me wrong. I don't always like doing it so publically, but I did because Izzy asked me to." He met her gaze again; his tawny eyes large as he looked at her, then bit his lip. She hadn't noticed before that he was only wearing a black pair of pyjama bottoms. Seeing his sculpted torso with black swirling runes wasn't exactly doing wonders for her concentration and before speaking again she had to look at the floor to regain composure.

"Do you swear by the Angel, that that is all she said to you?" she gradually looked up waiting for his answer. He looked puzzled but didn't question her.

"I swear by the Angel that that is all Izzy said to me. Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" he still wore the same questioning look but the concern from earlier had now leaked through.

"Okay," Clary let out a shaky breath and headed to where Jace sat at the edge of his bed. She took small steps, trying to steady her breath, until she stood in front of him. His liquid gold eyes were expectant on hers and she rested her hands gently to his shoulders, his eyes briefly closed at the contact and then went back to her face giving her full attention. "My face and hair aren't the only things Izzy made-over," he was lost again; it was written all over his face. Clary tried again, hoping this time he might catch on, "She... erm, well… she," Clary groped for the right word- the way one would when trying to find the light switch in the dark. "She lent me some 'sleep wear'," she made the quotation marks as she spoke hoping he would catch her drift. "Well, bought me them as a gift."

"Oh," he let out whilst grabbing her hands, which were still in mid-air, "OH, oh. I get you now," she smiled feeling triumphant. Thank the Angel that he- "So, do they not fit then? Is that why you're wearing this?" he grabbed a handful of the fluffy white dressing gown, and Clary noticeably stiffened. Any hope she'd had of him understand was now dead. And he used to call himself a ladies man, how? How? "You know that you can always borrow one of my t-shirts, I'll go get one if you like?" he made to get up but she lightly pushed him back down.

"No, Jace. No. That's not it." Her voice came out quiet; she was really going to have to explain this, wasn't she? Oh the mortification of having to spell it out! "Okay, how can I put this so that you'll understand without me having to fully explain?" she 'hum- ed' to herself as she sat down facing him. "Right, I've got it." She nodded to herself while Jace raised an eyebrow. "You know how there are things that you want us to do together?"

He nodded, "Yes, like going back to Venice and Paris with you but actually being myself." He smiled to himself, once again not quite catching on.

She shook her head at him, no. "I don't mean like that. I want to do that but I definitely don't mean like that right now. What I'm trying to say is that there are certain things that we would both like to do, may be in different ways, together. And when I say together, I mean together-together," the last part came out sounding squeaked.

Jace lowered his head and smiled before returning to her gaze, "Clary, are you trying to talk about sex," he raise an eyebrow, trying not to laugh, while waiting on her response.

"Yes," she said trying to regain her composure and looking away. She looked back and met his eyes "Isabelle told me that there were things that I would have to do to please you, because there were certain things that you were going to want from me, but never tell me." Her breath came out shaky in the end.

"Oh. OH!" His eyes widened, now he understood, "Clary, you know I would never ask you to do anything that you were uncomfortable with, ever."

"I know but then that got me thinking, when Izzy was doing my make-up. That because I hadn't ever really asked, were you even happy with us?"

"Clary, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if we weren't." he looked as if he was going to go into a state of shock.

"I meant sexually," she looked down and played with her hands.

He took her hands in his engulfing them, "I know what you meant, Clary, if you every want to try something different then tell me. But if I'm being honest I thought we were doing amazing, we have sex more than other couples do and it's not like we haven't done different things…" he placed his lips to her ear "Remember last week?" it was plain to see when he lent back from the blush on her cheeks that she remembered. "Clary, if you ever want to do other things just tells me and we can, but I'm never going to push you into things."

"But if I'm telling you then you should be telling me too. I want to know what you want from me so that I can full please you and make you feel better."

He gently cupped her chin, "Okay, deal."

She nodded her head once "Deal." It's now or never Fray, just ask him the damn question, "I was wonder…"

"Yes," he whispered back to her, still cupping her face with his right hand.

Go on, Fray. Just ask. Do it, you know you want to. "I was wondering, what you thought of this?" And with this she was quickly on her feet and before she could change her mind she had yanked on the ribbon that held the huge dressing gown together. She then shimmied it off her arms and threw it into the corner of the room. She stood in front of a gawking Jace, his jaw looked as if it were about to hit the floor, her petite form barely clothed in only lingerie.

And suddenly it seemed as if Jace's animal instincts took over. He looked into Clary's eyes, his own deep with lust, and gripped her hips pulling her closer. She complied and fell onto his lips, both hungry for more. They're breathing spiked and became heavy and Jace began to pull Clary onto his lap. She straddled him whilst tugging his hair and biting down on his bottom lip. Jace's eyes closed tighter and he let out a low deep groan, sending chills down Clary's back and further. Jace's hands were still gripped tightly to the red head's hips as he tugged her forward trying to get friction as she slowly swayed her hips, grinding on Jace making him harder.

Jace ran his hand gently up and down Clary's back as he began to roll them into the centre of the bed. He flipped Clary onto the soft sheets and fit himself in between her legs holding his built torso off her body to keep from hurting her. The green eyed girl lifted her right leg and hooked it around her fiancée's back pulling him down to get closer, She wanted to touch all of him, to have constant contact with the man she loved. Her fingers ran roughly through his dishevelled golden locks as he moaned into her mouth from the feeling. His hands ran up and down her sides making her squirm and press up against Jace with more force.

He pulled back slightly when she gently shoved his chest, he looked confused but she just rolled him over and once again straddled him whilst he lay on the white linen sheets helpless. She reached for the bottom left hand corner of the teddy and slowly slid it up and placed the feathered end in her mouth and bit down. She stared into Jace's eyes, a devilish smirk playing on her features. That was it, Jace lost it. So much for trying to be gentle and not pushing her. She was asking for it, literally begging him with her green eyes which were now filled with mischief.

Quicker than he could stab a demon, he had her under his warm body again. She went to put her hands on his shoulders, but he grabbed both of her hands in his dominant left and placed them above her head on his pillow. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast," he lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "Did you really think you'd get away with that little stunt so easy?" Clary squirmed beneath him. His rough voice was making her warmer and wetter fast and she wanted to touch him. "Stop moving, Clary." He told. "I won't let go if you don't stop moving." After a minute or so she was finally able to stop and he gradually loosened his grip. When he was sure she wouldn't move again he slid his hands around the curve of her breasts and down her body resting on her hips, she bite her lip trying to keep as still as possible.

He gripped a handful of her lingerie in his hand and twisted the fabric whilst looking into her dilated eyes. "This really wasn't playing fair, was it?" he asked her in a low seductive voice. He raised his eyebrow waiting for Clary's response. By The Angel. Was there anything he couldn't do that would turn her on?

"No, I-I guess not," her voice came out more whimpered, and of a higher pitch, than she'd expected clearly showing her want. And immediately her hands came flying down and into his hair again. She couldn't, no, wouldn't stay still any longer.

"That's what I thought," he whispered before pulling the teddy in between his teeth and ripping it off her. He shook it in his mouth violently a few times, like an angry dog, before it flew out of his mouth and into the corner of his now, not so spotless room. He let out a low animalistic growl and crushed back to Clary's lips. He was touching her furiously everywhere. She was his drug, his one and only fix. Everyone knew he'd been with girls before Clary, but he always meant it when he said they couldn't compare. What he had with Clary was on a different level, they could never get enough of each other.

* * *

**_So that's chapter 4. It is my first sex scene ever written so I didn't want it being too vulgar this early on- not to say it couldn't get dirtier later on but, y'know… So I'm not sure that I can update this weekend as I have a piano exam and depending how it goes I may feel too depressed to edit it and upload. But I will start writing chapter 5 now as I have ideas for the next few chapters, it's currently 1:30 in the morning in the UK, so HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Thanks for reading!_**

**_As always, Love always and forever ( If anyone was wondering why I sign off like this and hadn't already guess it's because that is what Jamie and Lily's matching tattoos say… yeah I'm not a fangirl for nothing :D)_**

**_~LoveMakesLiars~_**


	5. A Series of GamesPart 1

**A/N I know I have been ridiculously absent and I cannot apologise enough, it's been a really busy and sad year for me- as I'm sure yours has been too. I have only more work ahead of me in the coming year as I would believe you do too. I have so much appreciation to anyone who has read this story and to anyone who will possibly continue. Thank you so much for joining me on this journey. I hope to at some point complete this story as I really enjoy writing it, but for now just badger me to get to at least 10 chapters because you guys are worth it even though there are so few of you. I love you all, thank you for sticking with me!~ LoveMakesLiars x**

* * *

**Chapter 5~ Part 1**

Clary woke up in a cold bed surrounded by crisp white sheets in an even colder room. She snuggled further into Jace's quilt to collect her warmth. She rubbed her eyes and took a deep yawn. _Where could he have gone?_ She glanced at the clock, eight a.m. He couldn't have gone far, but why would he leave her? He hadn't done that before unless he was in the bathroom, but Clary couldn't hear any running water or noises coming from the bathroom to indicate him being there. She decided to have a shower herself and presumed he must have just gone to make breakfast or needed to train with Alec before he left for a day out with Magnus.

After she felt thoroughly clean and was wrapped in a large fluffy white towel, she quickly dried and grabbed some comfy underwear and clothes. Heated up more than when she first awoke she lightly jogged down to the kitchen in hope of seeing Jace and getting some training practice in. She bounded through the door like an excited puppy, only to stop short in her tracks. No one. Empty. The kitchen was completely empty of any other shadowhunters just like in Jace's bedroom. Now she was getting worried, the Institute was never this quiet. She hopped up onto the counter, grabbed an apple and bite ridiculously hard into it with her frustration. She pulled her hair and then took her phone out from her hoodie pocket. She was ringing Jace's number when the kitchen door opened revealing just the blonde she'd wanted to see. She threw her phone at him and he released a surprised yelp and a frown was painted across his brow.

"What was that for?" He asked in a sulky tone, he didn't know what he'd done to deserve such a hit and from a hard plastic and glass object at that too.

"Look at who I last called," Clary told him bluntly. He picked up the phone from its settled place on the floor. He whipped across the screen in all directions until he found what he was looking for and let out a please breath when he had. He let out an 'Oh' of realisation as it began to register. "Yeah, 'oh' indeed Jace, where the fuck have you been? You scared the shit out of me."

He made his way over to his fiancée sitting on the counter and went to touch her face before apologising but she pushed his hand away. "Why would you do that?" he asked hurt, all he wanted was to touch her and apologise for being absent when she woke. She was usually a fairly heavy sleeper and definitely not a morning person so he thought he'd be back before she woke. Clearly he thought wrong and now he was paying for it...

"Because you A, didn't answer my question and B, you can't keep thinking that cuddling me or kissing me will make up for disappearing. You know that doing those things just distracts me from the matter at hand and then you don't get into any trouble for upsetting and scaring me." Halfway through her little speech he'd begun smirking and continued to make his evil descent on her and she'd started backing up and trying to shuffle around the counter to get away.

It was no use, he'd already grabbed onto her waist and was in the process of swooping her up into his muscular arm. "Jace put me down!" Clary tried her best to sound grumpy and scolding, but it was no use. She loved mucking around with him and it was at times like this he was a right arse because he knew it slowly melted her insides.

Slowly placing his lips to her ears he began to whisper, "I don't think so missy… or should I say soon to be Mrs?" She could her the smirk and raised eyebrow in his velvety smooth voice. "I should think you'd know by now, Clary, that there is no escaping me." He pulled his face away from her ear to look her in the eye. "Especially after last night," he winked with a smug grin pulling up the corners of his lips.

"Oh for the love of all that's Shadowhunter!" Magnus' voice boomed. "Do you two ever give it a bloody rest?! My poor decrepit eyes!" Clary began to squirm, a light pink turning dark red blush creeping quickly upon her cheeks.

"No we don't," Jace replied nonchalantly. "In fact, by my calculations we didn't give it a rest for a good five or so hours last night." Clary began to kick, this was it. The feeling of annoyance from earlier was back but this time with a spike of something extra. It wasn't embarrassment, that would be too light of a word. No. This was something bigger. This was humiliation and she couldn't take it anymore.

"JACE LET GO!" She shrieked. "It's not funny anymore!" she began to bite back tears and before he could fully put her down she was running down the hall back to Jace's bedroom. "I can't believe him," she half muttered to herself, "why does he always have to spoil things? Why can't he just shut up? It's personal and I'm not some weird trophy for him to parade around for others."

Slamming the bedroom door hard, Clary then grabbed her steele from her pocket and drew a locking rune on the door. She pushed Jace's desk to cover the door for good measure too. Clary threw the bedsheets onto the floor and collapsed face first onto the mattress. It was childish she knew, she just didn't want to see them. It have a reminder of last night being thrown in her face. She could have chosen any other room to avoid the problem but she also wanted comfort and something familiar.

Just as she suspected it wasn't long till the silence was broken and there was a gentle knock on the door with a familiar voice accompanying it "Clary?" Jace said timidly, something she never thought he could sound like. "Clary, please? Please don't do this to me?"

"Do what to you Jace? Humiliate you? Angel forbid I do such a thing to you!" she called back through tears with spite. She could almost imagine him wincing from her words and it hurt her that she was hurting him even if it was something petty in the grand scheme of things. If he didn't get called out on it, he wouldn't stop or think that he was hurting her.

"Clary please don't do this! We both know I'm the world's biggest idiot" he gently replied. He heard her mumble not so quietly back 'too right you are!' and couldn't help the small smile that emerged on his lips. He continued, "Please just open the door so I can make it up to you?"

"What so you can have more stories to flaunt about us to others?" she trailed off, "no thanks…" It was at this point his face completely dropped. He sighed heavily, hit his head on the door and slid down the door- slumping on the ground. His eyes began to well- a rare occurrence, minus the odd nightmare- he was really thinking about what he'd done and how wrong of him he'd been to do such a thing.

Minutes of silence passed and suddenly Jace heard a heavy object being pushed along the floor and the smooth fluent scratchy on the door of a new rune being drawn. Jace let out a quite sigh of release and slowly and steadily moved to stand up. He then counted to ten and placed his hand lightly on the door gently easing it clockwise until he heard the soft click and began to open the door. His OCD set in and he felt it was a bombsight of a mess, even though in reality it was just the top layer of bedding on the floor. Jace raised his eyes to see Clary bundled in a ball at the centre of the bed. He looked away angry at himself and closed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes.

He walked over to the bed and slowly lay down next to her, making no contact in his slight hesitation. "Clary…" he paused, "Clary, I really am sorry." Jace lightly ran his fingers up Clary's arm and stopped on her shoulder, admiring her gently shiver. He began to turn onto his side and fit his body perfectly against hers, running his fingers back down her arm to connect their hands and snuggle his face into her neck. Jace closed his eyes waiting for her ever important response.

"I know you are, and that's what makes it worse," she sighed shakily the traitor tears only recently leaving her voice, "I hate how I've been recently," She could feel Jace frowning into her shoulder, but before he could say anything she continued. "I don't know how to explain it to you, but I've been extra hormonal and it's exhausting. I love you a ridiculous amount, but you do these thing to me and they hurt," she could feel him wincing now and it made her regret telling him. "I know you don't purposely do it and I know you're not trying to be malicious but sometimes it just feels like I'm a trophy for you."

Jace bolt upright, his gasp was sharp and you could hear the distress through it. "Clary Adele Fairchild Fray soon to be Herondale. How bloody well dare you! You have not, nor ever will be my 'trophy'," he said the word with such disgust it sounded dirty, "I can't believe I have treated you so poorly you would think such a thing." He began tugging on his hair and Clary's hand fluttered up to stop him but he lightly batted her away. "Maybe you should give the ring back," he mumbled, " I always knew you were too good for me…" and suddenly there was a loud smacking noise, a high pitched cry and his vision was black. He was out cold.

* * *

"Jace," Clary cooed, "Jace, sweetie. Please wake up." He felt his golden locks being brushed back and he pushed closer into the warm hand.

"Clary, just give me ten more minutes. Why are you up so early?" He mumbled back in reply, pulling Clary to lie down with him.

"He's really not bright is his," an annoyingly familiar voice chuckled. It made Jace want to punch whoever it was. "I'm so glad you're his adopted brother, wouldn't want that in your genes," the annoying voice continued with a slight waver in there voice. Jace hoped someone had punched them.

"Seriously, Jace. Please, baby. I need you to wake up," Clary tried again, this time stroking his face.

All she got back was another mumbled answer, "Clary, not now. We can have sex again later. I really want to sleep." There was a gasp, a chuckle and a snicker, then suddenly Jace was soaking wet and bounding out of bed shaking like a wet dog. His eyes widened to find Clary-arms crossed with a frown-, Magnus with a beaming grin and Alec trying to hold back laughter. "What's going on?" Jace asked with panic and an incredulous look on his face.

This time Alec spoke up, "Earlier you were being a douche, as per, you and Clary got into an argument and surprise, surprise you said some stupid shit earning you a slap across the face which knocked you out. Clary called us to come check on you to make sure she hadn't killed you or something and we've been waiting for you to wake up," he looked at Jace, whose face was suddenly dawning this new found information and piecing it together. " However, after that recent comment I'm betting she was wishing you were still out, hence why you're dripping wet like the mongrel you are," he began laughing again earning him a Jace death glare.

"Well," Magnus began clapping his hands together, "No that were all up, who's up for some games?" He asked with his eyebrows raised expectantly, mischief playing on his face."

* * *

**Ohhhhh what's in store for part 2? Hopefully I can make it funny and light :) Thank you so much for reading~ LoveMakesLiars x**


	6. A Series of GamesPart 2

**Chapter 5- A Series of Games ~ Part 2**

Jace stares at Magnus, his golden locks still dripping from his soaking, "You want to play… a_ game_?" he asks incredulously. His tawny eyes narrow. '_Well, he's clearly reached his limit for today…_ 'Clary thinks looking her fiancée over in concern.

"Actually," Magnus begins in his best wise-crack voice, "I said 'who's up for some games?' emphasis on the word 'some' Jace. And if you're going to be like that then we'll just take Clary." He crosses his arms pretending to be in a humph about things, though Clary knew he was joking but she always felt there was something else there, especially when it came to Jace. Magnus was always pretty clear when he liked or disliked people, but for some reason he was like a frienemy with Jace. Neither here nor there. He didn't quite hate him, however it was evident he didn't fully like him either. Sort of put up with him for the entertainment and sanity of those around him._ 'I guess that's free-wheeling bisexuals for you,' _Clary thought.

After a good 5 to 10 minutes of the Glittery Warlock and blonde bombshell arguing, everyone had finally gathered in one of the large living rooms. The room was beautifully spacious with wood panelled walls and a huge white marble fire place where above it sat a landscape painting of Idris in a gold frame with swirled rune patterns creating the actual frame sides. The raven haired girl arrived into the room and when straight to light the fire, gently stoking it after she got a decent blue green flame from the driftwood used. Isabelle then took a seat next to Clary on the beautiful cream 3 seater lounge chairs. She then spoke up, "Has Simon not arrived yet?" Slight concern laced the beautiful Shadowhunter's voice.

It was Clary how answered, "No, but he text me five minutes ago to say he should be here any minute now," and as if on cue Simon in all his curly hair and specky faced glory came bounding into the room and sat next to Izzy sandwiching her in.

"What have I missed?" he asked eagerly whilst pushing up his glasses.

"Nice to see you too," Jace answered with a slight sarcastic tone as he lent against the warm fire place. "And if you really must know, nothing great however I expect it'll end up being a load of torture," he widened his eyes and sighed dramatically whilst pushing his over grown locks out of his face.

"By the Angel, do you ever shut up?" Alec asked from across the room, exasperation filling his voice as he thought about how much of a whiney bitch his best friend was.

But before anything could get too heated, Magnus flamboyantly walked through the door, sparkling hair bouncing and all. "Right, everybody hush! I'm back!" There was a muttering from the fire place, something to do with them 'never having guessed he was back.' Magnus rolled his eyes and continued excitedly into the room so that they all have a good view of him. "So then, who's up for a couple's game day?" To be fair him there was a mixed reaction of groans (Jace, Alec and Simon) and light cheers (Magnus himself, Clary and Izzy). "3 and a half against 3," He beamed. The room suddenly grew quiet and everyone began to grow puzzled, baring confused expressions. However, before anyone could say anything, Magnus spoke up again, "Oh never mind! It's tough on you because we're doing it regardless of if you wear a smile or not." And that was that, Magnus' word was final and now that his foot was down nobody would argue unless they were a complete idiot… well having said that Jace always tried to argue.

After another 15 minute of each couple choosing a spot on the floor; Jace and Clary by the fire place, Simon and Izzy by the settee to the right when entering the room, and Alec and Magnus by the settee to the left when entering the room. They were just waiting for the return of Magnus with two board games, twister and a bottle of wine for each couple, white wine for Alec and Magnus (sparkles included, of course), rosé wine for Simon and Izzy and of course red wine for Jace and Clary.

As soon as Magnus was back, doing a balancing act-so much for Warlock powers, they set up the first game a true board game classic Monopoly. Clary and Jace had the thimble, Simon and Izzy chose the dog and Magnus and Alec obviously picked the top hat, because let's be honest which couple could be classier?

The game was running smoothly and the wine was flowing, that was until Jace ended up in jail for the fifth time in a row, earning him a slap from Clary. The only thing Simon could pick up was train stations, leading him to get sighs and tuts from Izzy along with mutterings of 'I thought you were the gamer?' And all the while Magnus didn't help the situation by flailing about like a small child squealing at all his properties in Brown and Light blue, this gained him soppy kisses from Alec along with giggles of encouragement to their win for victory.

The game was over within the next 20 minutes and to show their victory, Alec gave Magnus a piggyback all around the living room and then they raced the other couples to piggy back to the kitchen to grab some snacks and then back. To nobody's surprise, Jace and Clary won this and Alec and Magnus a close second. "Must just be their training," Simon tried to defend himself with a weak excuse.

Izzy was quick on his heels with a retort to put him in his place, "You could be just as good if you actually put effort into you're training."

"And risk damaging this," Simon gestured to his body, "Then how would I save Zelda, Defeat Bowser, Slay in Halo and fuck shit up in Fallout 4?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. All he got in answer was a playful nudge from Izzy and a mumbled 'nerd' as she went to kiss him.

"Alright you two," Jace jumped in, "Keep it PG there are young innocent eyes around and I don't want to see stuff like that just yet, I'm not ready," He told trying to put on a mocking innocent voice.

"You're a fine one to talk," Izzy lightly spat back, "Doubt anyone could ever call you innocent again after what you saw and got last night," she lightly chuckled and looped herself back around Simon.

Clary awkwardly cleared her throat, "Alrighty then… Who's up for Cluedo?" There was a chorus of 'mumms' in agreement and they set the game up ready to play.

After a solid hour or so, Jace and Clary were the first to place their guess, then came Simon and Izzy and finally and unsure placement of cards from Alec and Magnus. Jace picked up the cards in the little envelop ready to announce who the murderer was, what weapon they use and in what room. "And the answer is…. Drum roll please," Jace spoke with a voice full of suspense and everyone in the room began to slap their hands onto their knees. The 'drum roll' increased and with one final slam from everyone the room became utterly silence. This was the moment they'd been waiting for. "Colonel Mustard in the library with a lead pipe."

"Ha! Classic!" Magnus boomed beginning to chuckle.

"Well you'd know," Chimed Alec, 'Ahhh the sass is back,' Clary thought beginning to laugh along with them and suddenly the whole room was shaking with laughter.

"Well go on then, who won?" Simon asked Jace. The golden haired boy looked down at all the cards and his brows began to scrunch over his tawny eyes.

"By some miracle rat boy, you and my sister have won this game. Clary and I second as we chose the conservatory and Alec and Magnus completely off by choosing Professor Green in the dining room with a candle stick, well someone wasn't thinking with their brain…" Jace trailed off looking over his bother and the glittery Warlock with a slightly disturbed look.

Izzy and Simon began high fiving and started doing their special handshake which ended in an exploding bro fist. "Alright you two," Magnus said in a sing-song voice, "Let's finish this off with the last game so that we can all move on with our lives. Jace and I still need to go out shopping together, Angel forbid." They was a reluctant groan from Jace as he had clearly just remembered his prior engagements but that wouldn't stop him having a good time.

Magnus shook out the Twister sheet like a quilt and Izzy began spinning the twister and calling out the placements and colours like there was no tomorrow. Simon was the first out his arms buckling under him leaving Izzy to win it for them. Magnus was the next to flutter out and perch himself on the settee to get a good view of Alec's behind, sadly that didn't last long as he was next out. Izzy was next to go leaving only Jace and Clary, each had been spitting insults to the other this whole time to make the competition more between themselves than the others and with that Clary had a sneaky idea. She whispered dirty sweet nothings into her fiancé's ear and within 30 seconds he had collapsed, pulling her down with him. She still took it as a victory over him though and they both began hooting and fist pumping the air.

After they all cleared up everyone dispersed. Simon and Izzy went back to his for their own game marathon, just so that Simon could try and win some dignity back… well at least he would try to. And then there were four. They all walked to the corridor and stood outside the lift waiting for it.

As Jace and Magnus still had to go out with each other, with that they stood a meter or so apart from each other and turned opposite ways to face their lovers. And with that they tenderly grabbed their partners and gave a long kiss goodbye before turning back to each other and entering the now open and waiting lift. Then, just before the doors closed, to each other's ignorance they both winked at their partners causing both Alec and Clary to simultaneously bite their bottom lips. And the doors swung shut with a gently ping.


End file.
